The present invention relates to a telescopic roadblock.
When one road is in a special period or an automobile needs repairing, a roadblock is usually set to make sure of the safety of other automobiles and pedestrians as well. The conventional roadblock is not eye-catching and in convenient to carry or move because of its big size and weight.
The objective of the present invention is to overcome the above disadventages and provide a roadblock which is small, eye-catching and easy to carry. When it is not in use, it can be folded and put into an automobile. When in use, it can be stretched out and put on the road for safety.
Accordingly, to achieve the above objective, there is provided an telescopic roadblock comprising a base and a cone on the base. The cone is of telescopic structure defined by a plurality of interlinked concentric hard conical sleeves having the same height and decreasing diameters with soft material (4) connecting two adjacent hard conical sleeves together and the hard conical sleeve with the smallest diameter being set on the topmost end.
The present invention is advantageous over the prior art in that soft material is used to connect the hard conical sleeves to form a telescopic cone so that the clasping means for connecting two sleeves is no longer necessary and the roadblock has a simple structure and a small size, and is convenient to carry, operate, maintain and use.